A Girl And Her Droid - ChellDOS One Shots
by The Clerik
Summary: A series of short little Chell/GLaDOS one shots, showing off their adorable domestic life in the heart of Aperture! Feel free to leave prompts for more!


_**"Chell tries to convince GLaDOS to give the Portal Gun more settings."**_

"So, what did you think of dinner?"

"It was... edible. My digestive system didn't entirely reject it, and it was assembled in an aesthetically pleasing manner."

Chell looked her android straight in her golden, cat-like eyes. "You're not used to complimenting things, are you?"

"It... doesn't come up that often," admitted GLaDOS.

Chell started to laugh, a soft tinkling giggle that echoed through her Relaxation Quarters and would have brought a smile to her android's eyes if said android wasn't busy blushing and looking the other way. As the candles burned down low, the cascading light danced across the pair, with the shadows doing all sorts of interesting things across Chell's body. Slowly, Chell began to lower herself against GLaDOS' synthetic body as they lounged across the couch. She had to do it slowly, she had learnt, or GLaDOS might freak out and come up with some kind of excuse to why she had to run off. Cleaning up repulsion gel was a popular one.

GLaDOS felt her former test subject press against her, and her entire body went stiff. But as she felt Chell run her fingers through her hair and lightly press a kiss against her cheek, she let out a happy sigh and felt herself relax in to Chell's arms. She let her hand gently run down Chell's side, before wrapping it around her waist and pulling the grinning human in to her lap.

Suddenly, Chell pulled away from GLaDOS with a start. "Wait! I just remembered something!"

GLaDOS' face contorted in confusion as her human ran out of the living room at break-neck speed. "I- _what?!_ You _moron_, get back here and let me make out with you!"

After a moment, she realized how that sounded.

"... Not that I want to, of course."

Minutes passed, until finally, Chell staggered back in to the living room, hefting a huge pile of loose papers. in her hands "Look what I made!"

"Oh. Great. Paper. So you've secretly been an office supply store the entire time."

Chell stuck her tongue out at GLaDOS as she let the stack slam on to the coffee table, and as the papers started to slide off and on to the floor, GLaDOS could see a series of rough drawings on each one. "... Please don't tell me you drew fan art of me, Chell."

"No, better!" With a flourish, Chell yanked the top most paper off the stack and displayed it to her AI. "New Portal Guns!"

"... You have got to be kidding me."

"Okay, that one you got there?" Chell started to drag her finger along the drawing as she explained. "That one will have a nozzle on the end, and a little jar in the handle, right? And you can fill the jar with Repulsion Gel, or Propulsion Gel, and then you don't have to bother finding the vents all over the place! You can just spray it!"

"That's... Chell, dear, that is _exceptionally _stupid," GLaDOS sighed, with her head in her hands.

"Hey! What's so bad about it?"

"Finding the vents for the Gels are _the whole point of the test chambers. _You might as well... I don't know, make an Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device that can fire on the black panels?"

"... That's plan number 6. Gotcha, we'll skip that part."

GLaDOS shot her human a look of pure exasperation. "Can you please just come sit down? If I wanted my evenings full of copious amounts of bad ideas, I wouldn't have shot that _moron_ to the moon."

Chell pretended not to hear her as she brandished her next diagram. "Okay, so this one can fire, say, a black third portal? So I could go through either the orange, or the blue, or the _black_, and when I go through, I could choose which one I come out of?"

"Oh, why stop there?" sighed the android. "Why don't we just set them up to shoot rainbows?"

"Oh my god, can we actually do that?"

"... That's not physically possible."

"Well, great, you managed to raise my hopes and successfully dash them. You must be so proud."

"A bit, actually,"

Chell stuck her tongue out, and before GLaDOS could try and steer the conversation away, she was already describing the next model. "I'm thinking for this one- I'm tired of turrets, right? So, if we attached some kind of grenade launcher to the barrel-"

"_What?! _Grenades aren't scientific!"

"Then why do you have so many vents full of them? Do they just look kinda pretty?"

"I- oh, _shut up," _GLaDOS scowled. "Giving a grenade launcher to the person who has tried to kill me _multiple times already _seems like a terribly ill thought out idea!"

"Hey, I had valid reasons for trying to kill you!"

"Like what?"

"... You spell your name stupidly?"

As GLaDOS sputtered in indignation, Chell reached for another paper, only to find GLaDOS' hand in the way. "_Stop. _I'm _not_ going to build you these things."

"Aww, how come?" Chell pouted, taking a small step towards her android.

"Because those things are made with _very specific_ scientific parameters! And I'm not going to have to restructure every single test chamber on the testing track just for what _you _think would be cool! And they're completely _scientifically impossible,_ in _several_ consecutive ways! And..."

GLaDOS' voice dropped an octave, as she suddenly spoke very quietly.

"... And I was hoping we could spend tonight... cuddling."

It was one of the most surprisingly vulnerable things Chell had ever heard her beautiful android say, and she felt her heart begin to swoon to a frankly undignified degree. And with a grin, she happily lowered herself in to her android's arms.

And reminded herself to show GLaDOS the one with the jetpack in the morning.

_[What did you think? Please let me know, and feel free to leave any prompts for further one shots in a review, or just private message me!]_


End file.
